Un jeu dangereusement interdit
by Rubia Coravel
Summary: Tu sais, Hermione, quand tu prend quelque chose que tu ne devrais pas prendre ? Mais que ça t'attire, irresistiblement . C'est dangereux, c'est interdit, mais toi, tu as envie de le faire ..." Drago et Hermione, plus étranges que Jamais.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Partie 1 : Ce n'est que partie remise **

Pas de RAR pour un premier chapitre, mais j'espère avoir à en faire beauucouup :)

(message subliminal : laissez des reviews !)

**Avant propos:**

Cette histoire est inspirée de **Fascination**, un roman incroyable de **Stephenie Meyer. **Quand aux personnages, bien qu'ils soient mis en scène par mes soins, ils appartiennent à **J.**, une auteure plus que géniale. Si vous trouvez beaucoup de ressemblances entre Fascination et cette histoire qui sera de loin moins belle que celle de Stephenie, c'est totalement normal.. J'ai treize ans, après tout !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire, car je vais faire tout moin possible pour qu'elle soit publiée régulièrement et qu'elle soit belle. Quand à vous, si le coeur vous en dit, les reviews sont plus que bienvenues, et j'y répondrais du mieux que possible :)

**Je remercie Dragonia Malefoy, ma désormais correctrice ! ENJOY :) **

**Prologue .**

Il me regardait, anxieux. Logique. S'était logique.

Après ce qu'il m'avait fait, je trouvais cela normal.

Ses beaux yeux me donnaient envie de l'embrasser, mais je devais lui dire ce que je pensais. La colère que j'éprouvais.

- Comment as-tu pu ?

- Calme-toi. S'il te plaît, calme-toi.

- Je ne peux pas ! Tu aurais pu me dire la vérité. Tu aurais dû me le dire.

J'étais furieuse. Je lui avait fait confiance, mais lui, lui qui me disait de lui faire confiance, il refusait de me faire confiance.

J'étais déçue. J'étais triste et dégouté. Il semblait peiné.

- Tu aurais eu... peur de moi. Je ne voulais pas que tu ne veuilles plus me parler. J'ai besoin que tu me parles.

- Peur ? Tu pensais que j'aurais peur... Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Je voulais que tu te confies à moi ! J'aurais eu beaucoup moins de peine !

Tu t'es foutu de moi.

- Arrêtes.

- Je n'aurais pas eu peur de toi. J'aurais compris ! Et puis, tu ne me fais absolument pas peur.

Il s'approcha de moi, à pas de velours, me fit reculer jusqu'à ce que je me trouve coincée entre le mur et lui. Je sentais sa respiration sur mon cou.

- Et maintenant, tu as peur de moi ?

- Non. souflais-je

Il s'éloigna, furieux.

- Tu es ridicule.

**oOo**

**Chapitre 1 : Ils arrivaient . **

Depuis un moment, je m'y attendais. La visite de Mangemorts. C'était vrai, je ne voulais que le bien de ma famille, et je crois que c'est pour cela que je ne leur avais rien dit.  
Je n'avais pas dit que j'avais mis en place un système de sécurité avancé. Je ne leur avait pas dit non plus que je risquais peut-être de mourir, avant d'avoir terminé mes études à Poudlard, qui plus est !  
Mais j'essayais aussi de me rassurer : mes parents savaient qu'une guerre était en cours, mais ne savaient pas que leur adorable petite fille de dix-sept ans risquait de mourir, parce qu'elle était une Sang-de-Bourbe comme aurait dit Malefoy. Enfin... je n'avais rien dit, parce que je pensais que, peut-être un jour, je me réveillerais, en disant : " Quel affreux cauchemard ! Comme si les sorciers existaient !! "  
Sauf que, oui, les sorciers existaient. Et heureuse coïncidence, j'en étais une. Il paraissait même que j'étais douée. Oui, douée. C'était Sirius Black qui me l'avait dit pour la première fois, ou presque, et Harry et Ron, mes meilleurs amis, étaient d'accord avec lui. J'avais tellement de chance de les avoir. Eux, gentils et aimables, intelligents et courageux, rusés et... bon, pas travailleurs, plutôt rieurs..  
Soudain, j'entendis une sonnerie. Une sonnerie qui vous glace le sang. Je n'avais pas le temps de transplaner avec mes parents, il fallait donc que je les caches. Et moi avec.

- Papa, Maman ?

- Oui, ma chérie ? m'avait demandé ma mère

- Il faut nous cacher. Ils arrivent, les mangemorts ! avais-je prononcé, d'une voix calme.

Mes parents m'avaient immédiatement obéï. Ils savaient que j'étais une jeune femme assez intelligente, et en tout cas, pas assez idiote pour me moquer d'eux.  
Nous étions partis à la cave, et j'avais une peur bleu, malgré mon attitude très calme, pour ne pas inquiéter plus que nécéssaire mes parents.  
Nous avions alors attendu, attendu. Les minutes semblaient s'écouler lontemps, j'avais l'impression que cela faisait une heure que j'étais dans la cave, alors que ça ne faisait qu'une minute.  
Puis, la porte s'était ouverte dans un grand fracas. Mes parents avaient confiance en moi, mais ils avaient très, très peur. J'aurais voulu leur dire: "Ce n'est rien." Mais ce n'était pas rien.

Les mots n'avaient pas pu sortir de ma bouche. J'écoutais, dans le hall, les pas, et les voix des intrus. Il semblait qu'il y avait une nouvelle recrue. Un homme, qui avait une voix rapeuse, parlait.

- Bon, nous nous séparons. Toi, là-haut, Lucius, le salon, Amycus, les chambres..Je m'occupe de l'étage du grenier !

- Et..le bizut ? demanda une voix plus rauque

- La cave. Il n'y a généralement que des vieilles valises moldues, mais on ne sait jamais... répondit l'homme à la voix rapeuse.

- Drago ? demanda l'immonde voix de Lucius Malefoy

- Oui. J'y vais.

Les pas s'écartèrent, sauf... les petits pas rapides de Drago Malefoy, mon ennemi juré, se rapprochaient.  
Je pensais que s'en était bientôt fini. Mes parents m'avaient regardé et j'avais lu la tristesse dans leurs yeux. J'avais un espoir: peut-être laisseraient-ils mes parents... Peut-être ne voulaient-ils que moi ?

Les pas de Drago s'approchaient. J'attendis la porte de la cave s'ouvrir. "Lumos". Une lumière s'alluma. Des pas descendaient le long des escaliers. J'aillais mourir. Et s'était bien dommage, parce que j'étais une sorcière. Une sorcière du bon côté. Puis, je me rapprochais de mes parents, et leur avait souri. Ils m'avaient regardée toujours aussi tristes, ils avaient compris. C'était terminé. Ma mère m'avait prise dans ses bras, mon père aussi. Nous pleuriions. Drago s'était approché, toujours aussi pâle que d'habitude. Il nous avaient vus, et s'était impossible qu'il soit gentil. Il n'avait pas bougé jusqu'alors, c'était un coeur de pierre, qui ne ressentait pas d'émotions.  
Il m'avait regardée, juste avant. Il s'était éloigné et allait me tuer avec le sortilège de la mort, quand nous avions entendu des " Rien.." de toutes part. Il avait alors crié.

" Rien en bas."

Et il était parti.  
Ainsi, il m'avait sauvé la vie. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Après, nous avions entendu les voix partir. J'avais fait attendre mes parents encore une demi-heure avant de les faire sortir. Cependant, je ne savais toujours pas qui appeller. Harry n'avait pas de téléphone, Ron ne savait pas s'en servir... et puis, où mettre mes parents ?!  
Cependant, il fallait que je vois quelqu'un. J'avais peur pour mes parents. Des adultes responsables sauraient les rassurer. Et Molly Weasley était vraiment adorable.  
Je décrochais le combiné. Je tapais le numéro des Weasley. J'attendais qu'ils décrochent, mais comme je l'ai dit, ils n'étaient pas très branchés trucs moldus (enfin, Arthur Weasley, si, mais il ne savait pas s'en servir.) Enfin, après de longues minutes d'attente, une voix d'homme me répondit:

- Allô ?

- OUI ?! HERMIONE ?

- Oui... Et c'est ?

- FRED !

- Fred, tu ne dois pas crier !

- Ahh ! Attends, je te passe Ron... avait décrété Fred. ROOOOONNNN ??

J'avais attendu. Ron avait pris le téléphone. Il ne criait pas, comme je lui avais déjà demandé.

- Hermione, ça va ? demanda-t-il, inquiet

- Ils sont venus. Les mangemorts... Ils étaient là. Je me suis cachée dans la cave avec mes parents.

Il ne parlait plus, du moins, ne me parlait pas à moi.

- Ron ? avais-je demandé.

- On arrive.

Il avait raccroché. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas me laisser seule. Il venait me chercher, et j'irais au Terrier. Mais je ne voulais pas gêner les Weasley. Ils étaient déjà si gentils, malgré un faible budget et beaucoup d'enfants. S'était vrai, je ne voulais pas me faire passer pour une indigne des Griffondors. S'était bien beau, d'accompagner le Survivant, mais si j'avais peur des mangemorts, je ne pouvais pas aller bien loin. J'étais intelligente mais quand même !  
Avant de savoir que j'étais une sorcière. Avant de découvrir des choses. Avant, c'était tellement simple. Et maintenant, s'était compliqué. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Tout changeait. Les amis devenaient fiables ou non. Les sentiments étaient plus compliqués. Tout changeait. Être une sorcière ne facilitait pas la tâche. Découvrir que je vivais au moment où un immonde Sorcier voulait tuer tout le monde, non plus. Parfois s'était simple. Pas autant qu'avant certes, pas autant que quand j'étais petite.

Quand j'avais appris que j'étais une sorcière, s'était devenu déjà beaucoup plus compliqué. Je voulais rester moldue. Je voulais renier la Magie. Mais j'avais vu Dumbledore. Ses longs cheveux argentés. Sa tenue excentrique comme tout. Sa baguette magique sublimement bizarre, et bizarrement sublime. Il m'avait regardé dans les yeux, et avait annoncé, d'une voix lente, belle, chaude :

- Je sais ce que vous voudriez faire. Je sais que vous voudriez vous enfuir et partir au loin de ses bêtises. Mais Hermione Jane Granger, vous êtes une sorcière, vous êtiez unique en tant que moldue, mais vous êtes indispensable au monde des sorciers, ma chère. Hermione, aimez-vous les injustices ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! avais-je bredouilllé

- Je m'en doutais. Notre monde est en guerre, Hermione.

- En guerre ?

Il m'avait dit que j'étais essentielle. Il m'avait fait me sentir responsable de son monde. J'avais découvert Poudlard. J'avais raté pas mal de choses quand à l'adolescence.  
Mais j'avais aimé. J'avais beaucoup aimé. Neville Londubat, pour son petit côté timide et très gentil, en premiere année... Ron Weasley, en deuxième année. Victor Krum, en troisième année.

Puis, de nouveau Ron Weasley, jusqu'à la fin de la 6eme année. Sauf que, j'avais décidé de l'oublier, une bonne fois pour toute ! Il ne m'aimait pas. Il était amoureux de Lavande, et moi je restais seule comme tous, à attendre que Ron ne se déclare à cette fille superficielle. J'avais décidé que je ne l'aimerais plus. C'était trop l'aimer.  
Mais ce soir, ce soir j'avais vu Drago Malefoy. Encore une chose de l'adolescence que je n'avais pas ratée; se faire d'un garçon peu fréquentable un pire ennemi.  
Sauf qu'il n'avait pas dit quoi que ce soit à ses amis Mangemorts. Et que grâce à lui, je vivais.  
Et que s'était étrange. Puis, j'avais entendu une sonnerie, qui interrompit mes pensées.

Ils arrivaient. Ron, Harry, et les Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2;

Harry était entré le premier. Il était apeuré. Il avait les ongles rongés jusqu'au sang. Il s'était fait tellement de souci pour moi, et cela me faisait du bien de le voir.

Je le pris dans mes bras, ou, plus précisément, ce fut lui qui me prit dans ses bras. Il me tenait si fort, et je me sentais insignifiante, bête et peureuse. Je me sentais indigne d'un meilleur ami comme lui.

Je pleurais, et lui me touchait les cheveux. J'avais tellement eu peur.Il m'avait manqué. Et cela faisait du bien de se retrouver comme une petite fille, parfois.C'est dans ce genre de moments, ces moments touchants, que l'on se rend compte de ce qu'il c'est passé. Et je venais de m'en rendre compte. J'avais failli être une victime Sang-de-Bourbe des Mangemorts. J'avais failli perdre mes parents.

Je me rendais compte de mon erreur. Je n'avais pas prevenu l'Ordre, et pourtant, je savais que les Mangemorts viendraient. C'était complètement idiot. Et je pense que c'est sans doute pour ça que je pleurais dans les bras du puissant Harry Potter. Je pleurais à chaudes larmes.

- Hermione. Tout va bien. Je suis là, tu es là, tes parents sont là, murmura Harry à mon oreille.

Je voulais lui dire. Lui dire que c'était ma faute, et qu'il ne fallait pas me reconforter. Ron arriva à son tour et prit la relève.

- Ca va aller. Viens.

Il m'attira vers lui, et m'enlaça. Son étreinte était chaleureuse, tendue, et reconfortante. Je ne devais pas être amoureuse de lui, il sortait avec Lavande, mais il était venu, lui. Et il m'avait embrassée sur la joue. Un simple bisou d'amitié.

Mais quel bisou. Tendre et chaud. Je l'avais adoré, malheuresement. Mes parents étaient eux aussi sous le choc. Ils étaient loin d'être idiots, et savaient que les Mangemorts ne nous auraient pas épargnés. Mais malgré tout, malgré le fait de savoir qu'ils étaient vivants, et que moi aussi, je ne pouvais être heureuse. Mes parents allaient être cachés. Pour leur bien. Mais ils ne seraient plus les mêmes.

Mr Weasley les avait compris, eux, ignorants, face au danger des Sorciers. Il m'avait regardée.

- Hermione, je pense que tu sais ce que nous allons faire ? demanda-t-il, tristement

- Elle le sait, papa. intervint Ron

- Oui. Je..Je..Est-ce que je pourrais le leur dire ? demandais-je

- Bien sûr Hermione. avait dit Mr Weasley. Mais ne tarde pas trop, Molly s'inquiète terriblement, ajouta-t-il

Je voyais mes parents à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je m'avançais, en pleurant doucement. Je vacillais, et Ron me ratrappa.

- Papa...Maman... ma voix se brisa.

- Vous allez être cachés. Nous sommes désolés, mais nous avons attendu déjà trop de temps. déclara Ron, à mon secours, tandis que les mots ne pouvaient pas s'échapper de ma gorge.

- Nous..allons être.. commença mon père..

- Nous sommes vraiment, vraiment désolés. Nous devons vous protèger, et protèger Hermione. Nous devrons aussi vous lancer un sortilège.

- Pardon ? demanda ma mère, qui tremblait autant que moi.

- Ils n'ont pas le choix, maman. On va vous rendre amnésiques. Et vous pourrez vous cacher en Australie.. Je.. Désolée.

Ma voix se brisa à nouveau. Je n'allais sûrement pas les revoir de sitôt. Ma mère vint et m'embrassa, me câlina. Et mon père s'approcha de moi.

- Hermione, nous avons une grande confiance en toi. Nous savons que tu fais cela pour notre bien. Mais, nous savons que tu es douée.. Et que tu réussira à anéantir cet affreux Sorcier qui nous prive de notre petite fille, me chuchuta-t-il

Sur ce, il m'enlaça tendrement. Et Mr Weasley, ainsi que Georges et Fred, partirent avec mes parents. Je restais seule dans ma grande maison.

- Hermione, nous devons partir. déclara une voix féminine.

Enfin, presque. Parce qu'il restait Ron, Harry et Tonks, que je n'avais pas vue.

Je hochais la tête, en signe d'affirmation.

- Nous sommes venus en balais..Je sais que tu n'apprécie pas ça, donc je pourrais demander à Fred ( ou Georges ) de t'aider à transplaner.Tu es un peu faible. Si tu veux ?

- Ca ira, Ron.. Mais je n'ai pas de balais..Et il faut que je fasse mes valises.

- Je m'occupe des valises. dit Tonks. Puis, elle pointa sa baguette vers le plafon et déclara : _i Faislamalle. /i _Pour ce qui est du vol, tu iras avec Harry..C'est bon ?

- Parfait, Tonks. répondit Harry. Hermione, tu veux qu'on te laisse faire tes adieux à la maison ?

Faire mes adieux à la maison. Je n'avais jamais imaginé faire ça. Cette maison, si confortable, si belle et si parfaite. Elle m'avait toujours semblé si vivante, si sûre ! Et voilà qu'elle ne l'était pas. Pas tant que ça. Cela me faisait quelque chose de la quitter. Mais je ne voulais pas mettre en danger mes amis. Ils fallait que je la quitte.

- Prends ton temps, Hermione, me conseilla Tonks. Vraiment. On a le temps. Je vous attends dehors. Okay ?

- Merci, Tonks.

Je décidais de monter à l'étage, pour revoir ma maison, une dernière fois.

La chambre de mes parents. La salle de Bains. Ma chambre. J'avais décidé de rentrer dedans.

Je m'asseyais sur mon lit, et fermais les yeux.

- C'est difficile, pas vrai ? murmura la voix de Harry. Tu penses à tous les moments vécus dans cette chambre. Tu penses au pire, et au meilleur. La première fois que tu l'as vue.

Il se rapprocha de moi, et prit place à côté de moi sur mon lit.

- Oui.

Il me prit la main.

- Je suis désolé que ça ait du se passer comme ça, Hermione. Je voulais pas que ça t'arrive.

- Moi non plus, chuchotais-je.

Passa un long moment de silence, avant que je ne décide de me lever.

- Allez, on y va.

Le voyage sur le balais, derrière Harry, ne fut pas ce que je redoutais. C'était horrible, c'est vrai, mais pas horriblement affreux.

Je passais une semaine chez les Weasley, mangeant des gateaux à qui mieux-mieux, lisant des livres d'auteurs moldus, profitant du soleil du moi d'Aout, de ma meilleure amie et de mes meilleurs amis.

Je m'amusais, avec Fred et Georges qui racontaient des blagues idiotes, avec Harry et Ginny qui se tournaient autours. Je m'amusais, en regardant les Weasley et Harry jouer au Quidditch - mais je ne voulais pas participer, loin de là ! - Je souriais. Mais c'était comme s'il manquait une partie de moi. Mes livres scolaires restaient dans mon sac, je ne les dévorais pas. Je perdais souvent ma patience, et je pleurais tous les soirs, dans mon lit.

Nous étions allés sur le chemin de Traverse, afin de pouvoir acheter nos livres et nos fournitures. J'avais acheté de nouvelles robes de Sorciers, noires. Et un chapeau, noir, car l'autre était trop petit.

Le dernier dimanche des vacances vint. Je rangeait mes affaires dans mon sac. C'était la dernière fois.Ma dernière année à Poudlard. Et j'étais enfin prête.

La soirée s'était passée tranquillement; nous parlions des anniversaires qui s'étaient déroulés durant l'été. Celui de Harry. Qui était (enfin) majeur.

Le lendemain, jour de début de Poudlard, je me reveillais à 9heures30. Je déjeunais, et me douchais.

Le Poudlard Express était sur le quai, plus beau que jamais. Je voyais une petite, à l'air perdu. Je m'en approchais.

- Salut ! Dis-moi, tu es perdue ?

- Un peu.. Mes parents ne sont pas sorciers, donc je ne connais rien de ce monde..Je vais rentrer en 1ere année.

- Oh ! Moi, je suis en 7eme année, c'est ma dernière année. Je suis Préfète-En-Chef, donc mon rôle est de t'aider. Tu vois, moi aussi, mes parents sont moldus..

- Moldus ?

- Pas sorciers. Tu dois monter dans le Poudlard Express, et tu peux chercher un compartiment vide, ou avec des personnes de ton âge. Par exemple, là-bas, cette jeune fille entre aussi en 1er année.. Essaye de lui parler !!

Bon, tu dois monter dans le train, et je dois vérifier qu'il n'y a plus personne de perdu.. A bientot !

Je vérifiais donc, puis, je montais dans le wagon reservé au Préfets. Il y avait un compartiment, celui des Préfets-En-Chef.

J'y trouverais MON ou MA collègue, avec qui je devrais rester durant tout le voyage.. J'éspèrais que ce ne serait pas un garçon, et pas un Serpentard, parce qu'honnêtement..

J'ouvris donc la porte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3. **

Et ce que je vis dans le compartiment me laissa bouche bée. Drago Malefoy était présent. Mais il n'était pas seul.

Drago Malefoy embrassait à pleine bouche Pansy Parkinson, une cruche de 7eme année de SERPENTARD.

- OK. Malfoy, je crois que c'est le compartiment des PREFETS-EN-CHEFS. J'hallucine, tu fais quoi, là ?! T'es absolument pas sencé être là. Au fait, Parkinson, je vais surement pas te supporter longtemps. Alors j'aurais quelques règles. De vie. Malefoy, vire !

- Pansy, je crois que tu devrais y aller avant que la Sang-De-Bourbe ne gâche tout en appellant la Vieille Pie.

Je devais avoir mal compris. Je devais avoir mal compris, c'était impossible que Drago Malefoy, mon pire ennemis de toujours, l'Homme le plus détestable et le plus immonde que je connaissait, soit Prefet-En-Chef.

Impossible que MacGonagal est laissé faire cela, sachant que nous ne nous supportions pas. Je n'y croyais pas. J'étais tellement en colère que mon teint d'ordinaire légèrement halé était devenu rouge. Tout comme Ron, je devenais rouge quand j'étais en colère.. Mais il faut avouer que supporter Drago Malefoy valait le coup de se mettre en colère. Parce que supporter Mr Anti-Moldus deux minutes, c'est quelque chose, déjà un gros effort, mais toute une année, c'était tellement plus que ce que je ne pouvais supporter. Je me questionnais bien sûr à propos de ce geste, ce geste sauveur qu'il avait fait.

- Oh.. T'es enervée, Granger ? Ou alors c'est moi qui te fais cet effet..

- La vérité, c'est que je me demandais si j'avais ma bombe anti-insectes .. Mais je dois l'avoir oubliée.. Quel dommage.

- C'est de moi dont tu parle, sale Sang-De-Bourbe ?

- Oh, pardon, je suis vraiment navrée, j'avais oublié que le cerveau des insectes est tout petit, voir pour certains inexistans.. Tu devrais te renseigner sur les greffes de cerveau, Malefoy .. peut être as-tu encore une chance d'en avoir un, qui sait ?

- Tiens.. Tu réagis plus quand on dit que t'es une Sang-De-Bourbe.. j'ai plus droit à un coup de poing..

- Oh.. Tu viens de réaliser que je t'ai foutu une droite en 3eme année ?? Tu sais ce que t'es, Malefoy, t'es un bouffon pouri gaté par son crétin de père !!

- J'ai touché un point sensible ? Mais toi, Granger, tu sais ce que t'es ? T'es rien. Pas même une cracmolle. T'es pire qu'inexistante. Tu vis que pour les profs, parce qu'il faut bien interroger quelqu'un quand personne ne parle. T'es juste une petite chieuse de première, tu sers à rien. Moi au moins j'ai des relations, je suis bien parti pour devenir ministre de quelque chose, mais toi, t'es partie pour être Prof à Poudlard..quoique, même pas sûr que les élèves ne se suicident pas en voyant tes cheveux broussailleux, et tes sourcils pas épilés.. De loin ils se diront que t'es moche, mais de près, il verront que t'es horrible. T'es une sale fille de p.. Et tu sais quoi, Granger ? Même Potter et Weasley te trouvent pire que moche.. Ils pensent comme tout le monde, que tu sers à rien, sauf à lire les livres dont ils ont besoin. Et si tu crois que les gens t'aiment bien, parce que t'es bien elevée, que t'as du coeur, que t'es gentille, tu te fourre le doigt dans l'oeil. Les gens aiment pas les petites vierges effarouchées. Les gens aiment pas les hyppocrites. Ca sert à rien que tu dise à Loufoca de rester comme elle est, la socièté ne l'acceptera jamais telle qu'elle est. Ca sert à rien que tu dise à Potter d'essayer de reflechir, Potter est né sans cerveau, tu peux rien y faire. Ca sert à rien que tu dise à Weasley que tu l'aime pas, que t'es pas jalouse de Brown, parce que mentir, c'est mal, poulette. C'est toi la premiere qui dit cela. Alors arrête de dire à ton Weasley que tu l'aime pas, sortez ensemble et arrêtez de faire ch... le monde. Arrête de dire aux autres de rester tels qu'ils sont, faut changer Granger, dans ce monde de m... faut changer.

J'étais plus qu'étonnée. Malefoy avait ouvert la bouche pour parler longtemps, et il avait dit des trucs pas si bêtes. Alors je m'assis lentement, sur un siège confortable, en face de Drago Malefoy.

Je lui lançais un regard noir, comme d'habitude. Il avait gagné cette partie, mais je ne comptait pas le laisser gagner notre guerre minable qui durait depuis la première année.

Alors, je sortis un baladeur. Autant profiter de nos appareils electriques avant d'être arrivés à Poudlard.

Lorsque je sortis mon CD de compilations que je m'étais fait, Malefoy me regarda étrangement.

- Quoi ? lui abboiais-je

- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

- Un truc moldu, peut etre ? lui lancais-je.

Sur ce, je me relancais à l'écoute de mon magnifique CD que j'adorais. Peut être même plus que Ron et Harry.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte.

- Oui ? avais-je dit, très poliment, je dois l'avouer

- Hermy ? C'est toi ?

- Euh..Oui. Entrez.

Harry entra dans le compartiment. Il portait la boîte de Pattenrond derrière lui.

- T'avais oublié Pattenrond, et je crois que c'était bien de te le ramener.. Oh fait, salut, lança-t-il, en se retournant.

- Salut Potter.. fis la désagréable voix de Malefoy.

- QUOI ? Malefoy, Préfet-En-Chef ?

- Et une nouvelle aile de Bibliothèque Malefoy pour Poudlard..

- Pardon ? J'ai cru entendre mon nom, Granger.

- Ouais, t'es pas encore sourd... Harry, vas-y, merci pour Pattenrond.

- Salut, Hermy.

Il sortit en trombe, me laissant à nouveau seule avec Malefoy.

Je n'allais pas rater cette nouvelle manche qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver.. Je me préparais..

5...

4...

3..

2...

1..

- Hermy ? C'est ridicule !!

- Ohh oui, Drakkichou.. c'est vrai que c'est mieux..

- Et Pattenrond ? C'est quoi, ce petit truc orange ?

Je jettais un oeil à mon magnifique persan. Il souffla sur Malefoy. Celui-ci recula.

- Oh, Malefoy, aurais-tu peur d'un petit truc orange ?

- Je comprend mieux notre bon vieux roi Weasley quand il disait qu'il allait tuer ce chat.

- MALEFOY. Arrête de dire ça de Ron !!

- Ah oui ? Et tu vas faire quoi ? Me priver de télé ?

- Euh.. OK. MOINS CINQ POINTS POUR SERPENTARD.

- Tu veux jouer à ça, Granger ? MOINS DIX POINTS POUR GRIFFONDOR.

- Pardon ?? MOINS QUINZE POINTS POUR SERPENTARD.

- Ah ah ah !! MOINS VINGT POINTS POUR GRIFFONDOR. T'es en train de rendre la Coupe de Maisons inaccessibles aux Griffondors..

C'est à ce moment-là que choisit MacGonagal pour entrer..

- Malefoy, Granger ? Que faites-vous donc ?! Vous êtes les deux Préfets-En-Chefs, vous devez montrer l'exemple !! Vous venez de faire perdre trente points à Griffondor, Mademoiselle Granger, alors que l'année n'as pas encore commencée. Et vous, Mr Malefoy, venez de faire perdre vingts points pour Serpentard. Ainsi, nous allons enlever 50points pour chacune de vos deux maisons, pour comportement indigne de Préfets. Nous allons également rajouter dix retenues. Nous verrons cela au Chateau. Tentez de garder votre calme. Votre sang-froid nous est indispensable. Vous me decevez, Mademoiselle Granger. Fortement.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Madame.

- Je n'en doute pas de vous. J'étais venue vous montrer le reglement des Préfets-En-Chefs. Et vous allez devoir expliquer aux Préfets ce qu'ils doivent faire, vous devez être responsables.Je suis certaine, vraiment certaine que vous y arriverez. Même vous, Mr Malefoy.

Je regardais le blond. Il avait l'air étonné. Finalement, il se décida à parler :

- Madame, puis-je vous parler ?

- Sans problèmes, Drago.

- Granger, pourrais-tu partir quelques minutes, s'il te plait..

Voyant le regard appuyé de MacGonagal, je sortis. Je savais que si je partais, je serais une fille plus que sage, et plus que gentille. Mais Malefoy l'avait dit, je l'étais tout le temps. Alors je décidais d'écouter la conversation.

- Drago, que veux-tu ?

- Professeur, je voudrais savoir pourquoi je suis Préfet-En-Chef. Je veux dire, j'ai contribué à la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, vous le savez, je suis un futur Mangemort, je fais le mal dans ma vie, ma vie n'est pas celle que j'aurais voulu avoir, mais .. je ne comprend pas..

- Drago. En premier, tu dois savoir que Dumbledore savait et voulait que tu le désarme. Albus était un grand homme mais maintenant il n'est plus là. Tu as été choisi Préfet-En-Chef car tu as largement les compétences. Et je suis sûre que c'est ce qu'Albus aurait voulu. Rogue également..

- Avez-vous entendu ? Je ne suis pas encore marqué, mais je vais l'être.

- Drago.. Veux-tu vraiment devenir un Mangemort ? Je veux dire, au fond de toi.

- Je n'ai le choix de rien, dans ma vie.. Je vais épouser Pansy Parkinson ou une autre cruche au sang "pur", je vais servir le seigneur des ténébres, je vais travailler au ministère, je vais tuer, je vais être arrogant et vouvoyer ma femme, je serais un homme mauvais, je vais sourire froidement, sauver les apparences.. Tout le temps. Je vais avoir un fils, un blond, qui deviendra simplement comme moi.

- Tu n'es pas un mauvais homme. Tu le serais si tu voulais tuer, si tu voulais devenir un servitère de Voldemort. Si tu voulais vouvoyer ta femme, avoir un fils, un blond.. Si tu voulais tout cela, tu serais mauvais.. Mais entre nous, je sais que tu n'es pas mauvais. Toi, ce que tu veux, c'est choisir.. C'est tellement plus que tes ancêtres. Tu voudrais enterrer la hache de guerre avec les enfants de moldus, mais tu ne peux pas, parce que tu as peur. Tu as peur de ton père.. Honnêtement, Drago, je suis de Sang Pur. Mes parents et mes grands-parents sont des sorciers.. Je devais me marier à un homme riche, de bonne famille, je devais le vouvoyer, le respecter, lui donner un fils. Mais tu vois, je ne suis pas celle que mes parents voulaient que je sois. Mon père me traumatisait, me battait, et moi, je ne pleurais pas. Je relevais la tête, et je sauvais les apparences.. Je devais être marquée, et si quelqu'un peut bien te comprendre, Drago, c'est moi, je le crains...

- Je..

- Drago, ce qui fait la diiférence, c'est que j'ai combattu mon mauvais côté, j'ai lutté pour rester quelque chose de bon. Tu t'habituera à cela, Drago, on vit avec.

Soudain, je ne comprenais plus.. Que disais donc MacGongal ?! J'avais du mal à comprendre..

C'était comme un secret qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre.. Et je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises.

Parce que c'était exactement cela. Ils partagaient tellement plus qu'un secret.


	4. Chapter 4

**MERCI À VIRGINIE01 : **Hermione, dans le livre, n'est pas moche, elle est juste banale ... En fait, c'était écrit pas subtilement pour dire que mon Hermione n'est pas une bombe , elle ne s'habille pas mal, mais elle n'est pas une fashion non plus :D C'est le juste milieu, mon Hermione, elle est jolie, mais ses cheveux ont du mal à se coiffer :) Breef, c'est la Hermione de Johanne K. Rowling ! Et en parlant de MacGonagal, tout a été plus simple pour elle, car Drago est ... différent , disons ! Bisouuus 3

**Chapitre 4. Pour toujours, Magicienne . **

Je décidais alors d'aller faire un tour du côté de mes amis. Je les cherchais dans tout le train.

- Hermione ! s'exclama Ron, Harry nous as raconté que c'est Malefoy ! Le deuxième Préfet.

- Je ne suis pas morte, mais presque . J'ai fait perdre 80points à Griffondor.

- HERMIONE ? Tu te sens comment ? Ca va ? Pas de fièvre ? s'inquièta Ginny

- Malefoy m'a enlevé des points , alors je lui ai enlevé des points, et le professeur MacGonagal nous a enlevé 50points chacun ..

- Je déteste cette fouine !! s'exclama Neville, que je n'avais pas vu.

- Drago ? demanda une voix rêveuse, je l'aime bien .

- LUNA ! Comment tu peux dire ça de ce .. ce .. CE GARCON ! cria Ron

Moi, je réfléchissais . Après tout, c'était normal d'avoir fait perdre des points à ma Maison, si je me conduisait ainsi . Mais je pensait aussi à ce que j'avais entendu dans le train . MacGonagal, Malefoy . Un point commun à ses deux personnes qui étaient aussi différentes que possible l'une de l'autre . Je ne comprenait pas . Et il vrai que cela m'énervait . Après tout, bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas tout savoir mais.. Lorsque j'avais envie de découvrir quelque chose, j'aimais le découvrir .

Pendant que mes amis débattaient sur le sujet "Malefoy", je ne bronchais toujours pas . Les autres pensaient que c'était dû au fait que j'ai fait perdre 80points à Griffondor AVANT d'être arrivée à Poudlard . Et ils n'avaient pas vraiment tord . Soudain, le professeur MacGonagal entra .

- Jeunes gens, bonjour . Mademoiselle Granger, suivez-moi .

- Tout de suite, professeur , répondis-je .

Je sortis avec la vieille femme qui m'emmena vers le Wagon des Préfèts .

- Très bien, je vois que votre homologue n'est pas là . Vous irez le chercher puis vous expliquerez aux Préfèts leur mission .. Patrouille, devoirs, et .. vous avez toutes les indications ici .

- Sur ce parchemin .

- Oui, mademoiselle Granger . Vous devez attendre d'être avec Monsieur Malefoy pour l'ouvrir et vous choisirez les mots de passe. Ensemble .

- D'accord , professeur .

J'attendis donc que Malefoy daigne m'honorer de sa présence . Ce qui arriva environ dix minutes après .

- Tu m'attendais, Granger ? C'est gentil, je vais presque pleurer .

- Oh, Monsieur Malefoy daigne enfin me faire profiter de sa présence . Quand tu arrêtera de baver, j'aimerai commencer à faire notre travail de Prèfets .

- Moi , baver ? Tu prend tes rêves pour tes réalités, Granger .

- Comment t'a fais pour le deviner ? Je rêve de toi toutes les nuits ... Quand j'aurais le droit de tuer le mangemort que tu es . Satisfait, et on peux commencer le travail ou pas ?

- Travailler ? Déjà ?

- On est Préfèt-en-Chef , pour information . Donc oui, on s'y met .

- Pressée de te mettre dans ton élément : le travail .

- C'est toujours mieux que de rechercher tes futures conquêtes . Sauf si t'es déjà marié d'office à Parkinson ..

Je commencais à le souler . Et c'était bien mon but . Essayer de l'atteindre, le faire payer ce qu'il m'avait fait et , à l'occasion, le tuer quand il deviendrait Mangemort . Voilà les projets que j'avais pour lui.

- On commence , Granger ?

J'allais pas non plus risquer de me prendre un sort en plein dans la figure , ou dans le dos, les Serpentards ne sont pas loyaux . Surtout pas Malefoy. Sauf cet étrange comportement qu'il avait eu, mais j'avais décidé de ne pas en parler . Et de plus y penser .

- Très bien , Malefoy .

Je décidais alors d'ouvrir l'enveloppe que m'avait donnée MacGonagal . Elle contenait elle-même quatres lettres, numérotées et chacune était adressée soit à Malefoy, ou à moi .

Je tendis deux lettres à mon homologue, et je décidais de prendre ma lettre numéro un et de la décachetter .

" Mademoiselle Granger, Préfète-en-Chef de Poudlard, Griffondor, dans le Poudlard Express, assise sur la banquette rouge en face de Monsieur Malefoy."

Elle s'annonçait étrange et amusante, mais je doutait fortement qu'elle le soit .

Je sortis la lettre, et la lus :

i" Chère Mademoiselle Granger,

Vous voici dans le Poudlard Express pour la dernière fois.

Vous commencez une nouvelle année, avec de fortes responsabilités .

Vous êtes cette année, en effet, Préfète-en-Chef, ce qui veut dire, bien entendu, que vous devrez être organisée, sérieuse, et donner un bon exemple à vos camarades . L'incident qui s'est produit avec Monsieur Malefoy est fort regrettable, mais, je suis certaine qu'il vous sera profitable . Préfète-en-Chef veut dire que vous serez une Préfète (vous pouvez donc retirer des points, et en donner en fonction des bonnes et mauvaises conduites, mais, en aucun cas, vous ne devrez utiliser cette fonction pour votre vie privée. Vous devrez faire des rondes le soir, le wee-kend et vérifier des papiers. Vous serez également contrainte de faire des rangements pou aider Madame Pomfresh.)

Mais en tant que Préfète-en-Chef, vous aurez des difficultés en plus : organiser les soirées (Noël, Haloween, Printemps, Eté, Mardi Gras etc..) Voir dans les cuisines les Elfes de Maison, vérifier leur état et surtout, l'état de la cuisine . Vous devrez vérifier les élèves qui vont à Pré-Au-Lard (et ainsi aider notre concierge, qui vous en remercie d'avance) , les accompagner . Accompagner les élèves malades plus jeunes à l'infirmerie, accompagner ces élèves à leurs dortoirs, s'il sont perdus,vérifier que tout va bien chez chacun. Vous devrez veiller à la bonne entente des maisons . Afin que votre nom apparraisse sur une coupe en or (ou argent) dans la Salle des Trophées . Vous devrez présenter les Préfets, leur demander des nouvelles de leurs maisons . Vous devrez veiller sur chacun de vous et de nous . Vous aiderez sans doute les professeurs, s'il vous le demandent . Choisissez tous les mots de passe . Veillez à la sécurité des élèves . Si tout cela est respecté, Mademoiselle Granger, vous serez parfaite en tant que Préfète . Bonne chance, bonne année .

Severus Rogue, directeur-adjoint de Poudlard . "/i

- Rogue, directeur ? m'affolais-je

- Bonne nouvelle, n'est-ce-pas ? ricana Malefoy

- Oh non ..

- Bon, arrête de te plaindre, Granger . Faut qu'on aille voir les Préfets, et qu'on leur dise qu'il vont pouvoir faire des ..

- Rien du tout. Ils doivent être solidaires, respectueux des autres, de nous, et qu'ils fassent de leur mieux pour éviter de faire des erreurs .

- Arrête, Granger, ça, c'est ce que Rogue a écrit dans la deuxième lettre . En vrai, ils font ce qu'ils veulent .

Je n'avais pas lu la deuxième lettre, et pourtant, je venais d'en retirer le principal dit . Je souris .

- Allons les voir .

- Ouais . Allons-y . soupira Malefoy

Je rentrais dans le premier compartiment . Les préfets de cinquième année . Il fallait TOUT leur expliquer . Je le fis, avec grand plaisir, et sans doute pour le grand plaisir de Malefoy .

Puis, j'allais dans le deuxième compartiment . On y voyais la différence . Ici, les Préfèts étaient déjà au courant de tout, cependant, je répétait tout ce qu'ils devaient faire .

- C'est bon, on sait, sale Sang-de-Bourbe . ricana un Serpentard .

- On t'a rien demandé , Royce ! s'exclama Ginny Weasley .

- A toi non plus, sale Traitre à ton Sang . répliqua Royce.

A ce moment-là, une voix, que je n'avais pas prévue d'entendre, parla :

- John, t'es préfet, tu peux pas insulter les autres élèves comme ça . Je suis sur que ta mère serait pas fière si t'étais plus Préfet , pas vrai ? demanda Malefoy.

- Drago, je t'ai rien demandé . Laisse-moi insulter autant que je veux ! Tu comprend ça, Drago, t'es un Serpentard .

- Je ne t'ai pas permis de m'apeller par mon prénom . Et, si MacGonagal savait ceci, je suis sur que les Royce seraient tristes que leur seul fils soit un raté pas capable de fermer sa grande gueule quand il le faut . C'est clair, Royce ? C'EST CLAIR ?

J'avais découvert pourquoi Malefoy était tant craint par les autres Serpentards . Il était tout de même assez impressionnant . Je ne dis pas que j'avais peur de lui, mais si j'étais plus jeune, sans doute .

Et je m'abstint de dire que Malefoy nous avait insultés lorsqu'il était un simple Préfet . Je préfèrais que Malefoy se lache sur un serpentard que sur moi .

- Bon, Granger, on y va . On doit finir notre travail . Parcr qu'il reste une demi heure avant qu' on arrive à Poudlard .

Pendant la derniere demie heure, nous avions choisi les mots de passe . Il avait été convenu de "Moldus" pour les Serpentards, de "Ensemble" chez les Griffondors, de "Fraternité" chez les Pouffsoufles , et de "Unité" pour les Serdaigles . Tous les mots de passe avaient étés choisis pour montrer aux élèves que la guerre arrivait, et qu'il ne fallait pas faire de différence entre les statuts de sang, qu'il fallait être ensemble, en fraternité, et n'etre qu'une seule unité . C'était parfait . Il ne restait plus que le mot de passe de la Salle de Bains des Préfèts, et des Appartements des Préfèts-en-Chef, Malefoy et moi . Mais j'avais choisi une phrase pour la salle de bains : 'Toujours n'est pas éternel' tandis que Malefoy préferait : 'Choisissez bien vos amis, et encore mieux vos ennemis.'

Je savais que sa phrase était meilleure que la mienne, mais je ne voulais pas m'abaisser devant Malefoy . Sa phrase était sublime, et je me demandais si elle ne venait pas de ce qu'avait dit MacGonagal lors de leur entretien .. Sans doute .

- Granger .. Ma phrase est la meilleure, tu le sais, je le sais . On la choisis !!

- Je te préviens, Malefoy..

- Tu préfère ma phrase . C'est dit .

Je décidais de ne rien dire, au contraire . Nous arrivions à Poudlard .

- Pour nos appartements .. On verra . OK ?

- Oui. Je suis d'accord, Malefoy.

- A la bonne heure, Granger !

Je sortis enfin du compartiment, et j'allais retrouver mes amis, en profitais pour enfiler ma robe de Sorcière . Elle brillait de milles feux, et des badges étincellaient .

- Hermione, c'est quoi, ça ? demanda Ron en pointant mes badges .

- Celui-ci, le rose, c'est la S.A.L.E. . Le rouge et vert est celui de Préfète-en-Chef. Et enfin, celui-ci, le rond, est pour la lutte contre les injustices Sorcières.

- Injustices Sorcières ? LE I.S. ? Sérieusement ? ricana Ron

- Hermione, à quoi il sert ? demanda poliment Harry

- C'est pour les "Sang-de-Bourbes" tels que moi. Pour n'éviter que les Sang-Pur tels que vous ne pensent qu'ils aient tous les droits . Alors, rigole, Ron, rigole. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si t'en avait quelque chose à faire, vu que t'es un Sang-Pur. Sauf que tu vois, les gens comme moi ils ont besoin de prouver à tout le monde alors que toi, tu claquera des doigts, t'aura tout . Moi, c'est pas ça . Moi, il faut que je me batte pour arriver à faire quelque chose . Et ne dites pas que vous pouvez comprendre . Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre . Je suis différente .

- Hermione, je n'ai jamais dit.. déclara Ron

- Hermione .. commença Harry

- Non, c'est pas de votre faute . C'est le monde Sorcier, c'est tout . Et maintenant, on est à Pré-Au-Lard. J'y vais .

Je sortis du compartiment, presque en larmes. Je savais que ce serait mieux de dire à mes meilleurs amis ce que je ressentais, mais cela me soulageait tellement . Ca me faisait plus de bien que n'importe quoi . Le train s'arrêta . Je descendis, pour la dernière fois, du Poudlard Express . C'était ma dernière année, et ce serait la dernière fois que je monterais dans la calèche . Cela me faisait quelque chose . Ce chateau avait été pendant 7ans ma maison . MacGonagal était comme une grand-mère pour moi . Harry et Ron, je ne pouvais pas me passer d'eux, et je ne savais pas si je le reverrais après cette année . Les gens allaient se mélanger . Nous allions tous se perdre de vue. Et Ginny, ma meilleure amie, reviendrait pour la dernière fois à Poudlard .. C'était le début d'année, mais j'avais déjà l'impression d'être à la fin . C'était étrange. Et triste . Une calèche s'approcha de moi, je montais, seule .


	5. Chapter 5

**MERCI À VIRGINIE01 : **Ben oui, c'est qui ce John, la ! Des barres (l) Bisouuus

**Chapitre 5: La Porte. **

Lorsque j'étais arrivée à Poudlard, je me souviens avoir pensé clairement que cette année serait la dernière, donc qu'elle serait parfaite et unique . Je ne savais pas à quel point j'avais raison .

Je rejoignis la table des Griffondors, et m'assis à côté de Harry et en face de Ron .

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à me dire que c'est la dernière fois que j'entendrais le Choixpeau ! s'exclama Ron.

- Ouais, c'est vrai que c'est bizarre, renchéri Dean, qui était à côté de lui

- Chut !! Le Choixpeau va chanter ! s'exclama Parvati

~ Choixpeau ~

_Il y a longtemps, j'étais un chapeau_

_Celui de Griffondor, qui de sa tête me délogea_

_Pour me donner -enfin! ce cerveau_

_Qui désormais fait ses propres lois._

_Il y eu un temps où les promesses se tenaient toujours_

_Et où le vainqueur était incontestablement l'amour._

_L'histoire est celle d'un Serpentard et d'une Griffondor _

_Qui s'aimerent à la vie, à la mort._

_Un livre en a parlé, écrit pour les moldus_

_Leur histoire est très connue . _

_Ennemis depuis longtemps_

_Tels étaient leurs parents . _

_Mais Juliette & Roméo _

_- Voici les prénoms de nos héros -_

_Resistèrent à leur éloignement _

_Et s'aimerent même tendrement . _

_A Serpentard vous finirez_

_Si vous êtes malins et rusés. _

_Chez Griffondo, les courageux_

_Trouveront un deuxième chez eux._

_Si vous êtes sages et réfléchis,_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera sans soucis._

_Par conséquent, si vous êtes loyal et travailleur _

_Poufsoufle s'ra pour vous la maison la meilleure._

_Ecoutez donc attentivement_

_Car la répartition commence maintenant !_

~ Fin de la chanson du Choixpeau ~

Cette année-là, le choixpeau n'avait pas seulement dérapé, il avait carrément presque pas parlé de la repartition . J'étais étonnée, et ébahie. Il avait raconté l'histoire de Roméo et Juliette . J'avais lu le livre, merveilleux livre, d'ailleurs .

- Roméo et Juliette. murmurais-je

- Tu les connais ? me demanda Harry, étonné.

- Bien sûr ! répondit Ron, à ma place .

La, c'était à mon tour d'être étonnée. Ron connaissait Roméo et Juliette !

- C'est un conte moldu ! m'étonnais-je

- Ah çà, non ! C'est Sorcier. Ma mère nous racontait l'histoire des Capulets et des Montaigus, à Ginny et moi. s'exclama Ron.

- C'est vrai, admit Ginny, que je n'avais pas vue. Leur meilleur ami, William Shakespeare , a écrit leur livre. C'est super triste, même que.

- Sérieusement ? Je l'ai étudié à l'école primaire ! Leur courage , leur bravoure.. Leur amour !

- Ca vous dirait de parler d'autre chose ? bougona Harry, je suis hors sujet, tout le temps !

- La prochaine fois tu lira Roméo et Juliette , rigola Ron.

Pendant le temps que nous avions parlé, la répartition était terminée, et le repas - délicieux, mais pauvres elfes !- aussi .

MacGonagal allait faire son discour, que j'écoutais très attentivement . Cela me faisait si étrange de retrouver mon professeur dans ces conditions-là ! C'est-à-dire après avoir écouté la conversation très insctructive entre elle-même et Malefoy.

- Bonsoir à tous ! Je voulais vous rappeller que l'accès à la Forêt Interdite, est, comme son nom l'indique, strictement interdit . S'il y a parmis des élèves particulièrement sadiques, je vous conseille d'y aller faire un tour afin de mourrir, d'une façon si atroce et horrible que personne ne saura comment vous êtes morts . - De ma place, je pouvais lire la peur dans les yeux des premières années .-

Je rappelle que les produits Weasley & Weasley sont i.n.t.e.r.d.i.t.s ! Et que, seuls les troisièmes années ayant une autorisation de leurs parents peuvent aller à Pré-Au-Lard . J'ai également la joie de nommer deux nouveaux Préfèts-en-Chefs : Mr Malefoy, levez-vous, Drago . Et Mademoiselle Granger. Si vous avez un problème, vous pourrez leur signaler et je suis certaine qu'ils feront de leur mieux . Sur ce, des dras chauds vous attendent dans vos maisons ! Bonne nuit .

Pour dire la vérité, je n'avais pas vraiment hâte de laisser mes amis pour aller retrouver Malefoy mais ... MacGonagal comptait sur moi, et Rogue serait trop heureux que je déclare forfait . Ainsi, je dis au revoir à mes amis et alla rejoindre MacGonagal et Malefoy, qui m'attendaient .

- Suivez-moi, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

J'obtempérais, tout comme Drago, et je suivis notre Directrice . Elle nous emmena vers l'aile ouest du chateau, et nous montâmes un escalier, puis deux, puis nous vîmes une porte .

- Je vous laisse ici. Choisissez le mot de passe et dites-le à la porte , déclara-t-elle.

Une seconde après elle était partie .

- Très bien , dit-il . 'Choisissez bien vos amis, et encore mieux vos ennemis.' déclara-il, tourné vers la porte .

- Je ne protesterais pas mais je n'avais pas dit oui ! soupirais-je

- Et bien, maintenant, tu dis oui ! se moqua-t-il

La porte, qui nous avait écoutés, soupira et déclara, d'une voix lente, grave et profonde - ce n'était pas celle de Kingsley mais elle y ressemblait un peu - :

- Je savais que ce serait comme ça ! J'ai pourtant dit que je ne voulais pas de deux imbéciles .. Eh bien, je crois que c'est le cas, dirait-on !

- Eh ! Je ne suis pas un imbécile. Je suis un MALEFOY ! s'indigna-t-il

- Bah, je l'aurais deviné . Imbu de lui-même et profondément attaché à la famille ... Le résultat entre Malefoy et Black.. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? s'esclaffa la porte

- EH ! Arrêtez de vous moquer ! Sale porte pourrie, va ! s'emporta Malefoy

- MALEFOY ! Tais-toi, veux-tu ? criais-je, pour recouvrir sa voix

- Et voici Hermione Granger ! Et bien, que de surprises ! La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout dotée d'une tigniasse extraordinaire ! pouffa la porte

A moi de payer les frais de cette stupide porte . Je comprenais un peu mieux Malefoy.

- Ah çà ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point c'est difficile d'avoir ces cheveux ! soupirais-je, pour entrer dans son jeu.

- Vous êtes énervante, vous ! me dit la porte. Rien à voir avec l'autre qui s'échauffe. Non, vous restez calme . Approchez-vous de moi.

Je m'approchais de la porte, jusqu'a la toucher du bout du nez et la, on aurait dit une pensine, sauf que ce n'en était pas une . J'étais entourée d'un liquide bleu ciel, qui virait au rose, au jaune, au vert et au gris . Soudain, la porte me parla :

- J'ai une question, si vous y répondez, vous pourrez déverouiller cette porte, sinon, ce sera Malefoy et je préférerais que ce soit vous .

- Très bien . Je tacherais d'y répondre. murmurais-je.

- Très très bien . Cette pièce prend la forme de ce que pense la personne . En l'occurence, vous êtes dans ce liquide bleu ciel, qui vire au rose, au jaune, au vert et au gris . Pourquoi cela ?

Et là, sans savoir pourquoi, je répondis, tout simplement :

- Ce que je veux, c'est entrer , et je ne sais pas où je vais entrer .

- Parfait !

Sur ce, je me relevais, j'étais dans le couloir, Malefoy a mon côté.

- On peux entrer, Malefoy , soupirais-je, devant son air étonné .

- Génial . En tout cas... eh bien ... euh.. c'est... Merci, quoi.

- Pas de quoi.

Je n'insistait pas vraiment, sachant les efforts qu'il avait du faire pour prononcer ce mot . Surtout devant moi. Il allait entrer, mais finalement, il se ravisa et prit la porte, la tourna, me laissa passer . J'ouvris ma bouche de stupéfaction, puis la refermais. J'avançais, lui murmura un MERCI audible et j'entra.

- Devant moi se trouva une pièce semblable à la salle commune des Griffondors, qui était chaleureuse , et décorée aux couleurs neutres pour Malefoy et moi . C'était bleu, et jaune . Sublime, mais pas vraiment tape-à-l'oeil . Cela avait même une petite ressemblance avec le terrier . Il y avait deux chambres, et j'entrais dans la première, suivie de Malefoy. C'était une belle pièce, aux murs jaunes, avec un lit à baldaquin qui avait des rideaux - les mêmes que dans les dortoirs, mais qui étaient bleus -. La pièce n'était pas immense, elle était très agréable. Je revint dans la pièce centrale, puis alla dans la deuxième chambre, toujours suivie de Malefoy. Elle ressemblait à l'autre en touts points, sauf la vue des fênetres, peut être .

- Tu veux quelle chambre, demandais-je à la fouine

- La première, si ça te gêne pas . Comme ça si je sors tu sera pas gênée pas le bruit , ajouta-t-il

- Euh, non... Non non. C'est.. c'est parfait .

J'étais plus qu'étonnée de ce qu'il avait dit . Il avait cette lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux quand il avait ajouté "sortir" . Comme s'il... était triste de sortir ? Je ne savais pas . Et cette année, avec ce nouveau Malefoy plus étrange que jamais, je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises . Et j'étais loin d'envisager le pire.. Et la vérité .


	6. Chapter 6

**RAR :**

**Plante-Verteeuuh :** Plus compliqué, le pseudo, tu trouvais pas ? ^^ Merci, c'est moi qui t'adore !

**Nini :** La suite pour toi :)

**Malefoy Funambule : **Super ta review, continue à en laisser :D

**Caella :** Ou autre part ... :) Merci de la reeview!

**BoBiDiBaBiDiBoU** : Toi non plus t'a pas trouvé plus compliqué ? =) Meerci du compliment :D

**Danse du Tigre : **Merci de ta review . Alors pour répondre dans l'ordre : Je saiiis, j'ai du mal avec les longs chapitres ... (désoléééeee) . Merci pour la chanson du Choixpeau, c'est moi qui l'ai inventéeee (très fière de moi-même mdr)

**Littlebeattle : **Merci de la review :) et dis-toi, tu n'est pas la seule à être curieuse, moi aussi je suis curieuuse ! Naan j'deconne .

**Dragonia Malefoy : **Ahhh ma bêtaa :D eh bien on dirait que ta soeur t'a raconté des choses à propos de Révélation toii :) lol

**Virginie01 : Coucou ! **Ah j'sais pas encore je vais voir pour la fin ! Bien sûr qu'il est fort mon Dragooooo (s'évanoui en y pensant lol) et oui, t'as vu j'lui apprend les bonnes manières à mon petit chou :D

**A propos, même si c'est pas pour bientôt : vous votez pour une fin : HEUREUSE ? TRISTE ? LES DEUX ? MORT DE QUELQU'UN ? OU PAS . :)**

**Chapitre 6: Une lueur dans la nuit . **

Cette première nuit à Poudlard fut agitée. Pour la première fois depuis l'attaque, je dormais seule dans une grande chambre . Les cauchemards me réveillèrent à plusieurs reprises . Ils étaient si réels, si vraisemblables que j'eu du mal à revenir à moi-même . Je me força à ouvrir les yeux . Et j'allumais la lumière. La chambre était silencieuse, chaque objet était à la même place . Mais je vis une ombre, dans un coin . Je me levai et m'approchai de la créature frêle . C'était un Elfe de Maison, laid, comme tous les autres . Ce n'était ni Dobby, ni Winky .

- Bonsoir, je déclarais

- Bonsoir, mademoiselle Granger , s'inclina l'Elfe de maison

De loin, l'Elfe semblait être un viel elfe , mais c'était une jeune elfe que j'avais sous mes yeux .

- Je m'apelle Pery . Pery est navrée d'avoir interrompu vos rêves, mademoiselle .

- Tu peux me tutoyer et m'apeller Hermione, Pery , avais-je souri .

- Oh ! Mme MacGonagal m'avait dit que vous êtes une personne très gentille mais jamais un humain n'avait demandé à Pery de le tutoyer ...

- Eh bien, je suis donc la première .

- Je vais vous... te laisser, Mlle Hermione .

- Hermione tout court, ça suffira . Au revoir Pery !

Et elle avait disparu . Sans doute avait-elle transplané dans les cuisines de Poudlard . Je m'approchais de la fenêtre, ouvris les lourds rideaux et vit le parc de Poudlard, plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale . Seul trois points brillaient . Je les regardais plus attentivement et m'apperçu qu'il devait s'agir d'humains . Mais c'était impossible . Ils bougeaient trop rapidement pour être des humains, et semblaient très doués . Je ne refermais pas les rideaux, mais j'allais dans mon lit . J'étais idiote de penser que des étudiants de Poudlard sortiraient le premier jour .. Et je m'endormis .

Les rayons du soleil me caressaient le visage quand j'entendis mon réveil sonner . Il était six heures et demi , je devais me lever . J'avais cours à huit heures .

Je me douchai, découvrant pour la première fois une salle de bains sublime . Je m'habillais, avec mon uniforme, tout simplement . Je ne me maquillais pas : j'allais en cours, et je n'avais pas besoin d'être jolie pour travailler . Cependant, je brossais mes cheveux, et les attachais en un stric chignon .

Une demie heure après, je descendis dans la Grande Salle . J'étais heureuse de ne pas avoir croisé mon cher colocataire . Je savais pertinement que si je le voyais, ma bonne humeur s'en ressentirait . Ainsi, je me bornais à être heureuse de ne pas l'avoir croisé . Je rejoignis mes amis à la table des Griffondors.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! avais-je souri

- Salut, Hermio-o-o-ne , bailla Ron

- Coucou , répondit Harry

- Où est Ginny ? je demandis, inquiète

- Elle met un peu plus de temps à se préparer que nous alors ... nous ne l'avons pas attendue , expliqua Ron, avec un sourire contrit

- Mmh .. je grogna, elle ne va pas être vraiment heureuse ... Harry, tu es son petit-ami, non ? Tout va bien, au moins ?

- Et bien... Justement . Hier, nous nous sommes un peu disputés ... Mais rien de très grave . assura-t-il

- Que s'est-il passé ? je m'enquis

- Elle m'a reproché d'être trop sur ton dos quand j'ai dit que si jamais Malefoy te touchait, il était un homme mort , avoua Harry

- Ce n'est pas son genre de défendre Malefoy, rajouta Ron

- Pas son genre du tout, soupira tristement Harry . Et depuis cela, on ne s'est pas parlés .

- J'irais lui parler, promis-je . Je suis sûr que tout ira bien . Allez, il faut que j'aille distribuer les emplois du temps à huit heures . Dans cinq minutes .

- Reviens vite nous donner les nôtres ! sourit Dean, qui venait d'arriver .

- Ne t'inquiète pas !

Je me dirrigeais donc à contrecoeur vers la table des Serpentards .

- Malefoy , le saluai-je

- Granger, répondit-il, _puis, en s'adressant à ses amis : _Il faut que j'aille distribuer les emplois du temps . Je reviens vite .

- Attention à toi, Drago, soupira Pansy Parkinson . Ne fait pas de bêtises .

- Pansy, lâcha froidement Malefoy, pas maintenant .

Puis, il se leva et me suivit vers la salle des trophées, où se trouvaient tous les Préfets, exceptés ceux de sixième année .

- Bonjour à tous, je commençais . Vous allez distribuer les emplois du temps à vos tables . Exceptés au sixièmes années, qui verront avec le professeur Rogue . C'est entendu ? Parfait !

- Bonne journée à tous, dit simplement Malefoy . Et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit ... Granger et moi seront là .

Tous les Préfets prirent les piles d'emplois du temps et allèrent les distribuer . Il ne resta finalement plus que Malefoy et Moi . Ses yeux gris me scrutèrent, et j'y décelais la peur .

Il sembla soudain paniqué à l'idée de rester seul avec moi . Alors, aussi vite que s'il avait transplané, il disparu. Je le regardais un instant, puis je clignais des yeux, et il était parti .

Je me décidais enfin à sortir de la pièce . Je retrouvis Ron, Harry et Ginny dans la Grande Salle.

- Bonjour Ginny ! lui souris-je

- Salut Hermione, me sourit-elle . Tu veux me parler ?

- Euh... Oui . S'il te plait . Si tu pouvais venir ce soir , dans ma chambre ?

- Parfait . Alors à ce soir, dans ta chambre , _dear _!

Puis, je regardais l'emplois du temps que Rogue m'avait donné et je sourit : la première heure serait une heure de métamorphose avec un nouveau professeur puisque MacGo était directrice .

Une femme brune, jeune et d'une beauté menançante entra dans la pièce .

- Je suis le Professeur Krum , se présenta-t-elle . La soeur de Vicktor Krum, le célèbre attrapeur ... Oui . Mais j'espère que les joueurs de Quidditch n'espèrent pas trop compter sur le coup du 'pas de devoirs on a match !' parce que je déteste le Quidditch .

Au moins ça avait le mérite d'être très clair . Harry et Ron soupirèrent. Moi, je m'en fichais . Je ne détestais pas le Quidditch, ce n'était juste pas un sport fait pour moi . Mais je comprennais le Professeur Krum. Elle était la soeur d'un si célèbre joueur ! Cela devait la gêner , sans doute . Et puis, je compris aussi pourquoi sa beauté était menaçante . Elle ressemblait énormément à Vicktor, c'était vrai . Mais ses yeux semblaient tourbillonner sur place ... Rouges, sanglants ; ses yeux étaient froids, distants mais sublimes . Ils m'attiraient irrésistiblement, sans savoir pourquoi ...

Elle se rendit compte que je la regardais dans les yeux, et il me sembla distinguer dans ses prunelles une peur incroyable . Mais qu'avaient-ils donc tous, avec leurs yeux, avec leur peur ? Je n'avait jamais fait peur à personne, avant ... Elle se détourna vivement vers Malefoy, qu'elle regarda avec une certaine incertitude, puis elle commença son cours .

Décidément, cette année semblait bien plus étrange que les autres ... Avec à la pelle plus d'un mystère à éclaircir ..

Si à ce moment-là je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, j'ignorais que c'était aussi attirant ...


	7. Chapter 7

**R.A.R :**

**Virginie01 : **Merci de la review à chaque fois ça me fait suuuper plaisir :D Alors pour ce qui en est de la peur, justement ! Pourquoi, telle est la question ! ^^ Mon ptit Drago part loin d'Hermione mais bientôt ne il ne partira plus [du moins on l'espèèère ... Naaan j'rigole tu verras bien !Comme moi, d'ailleurs :D Mais je préfère faiire duuureeeerr le suspence un peu lol] Et j'vois toi aussi tu t'en fous des autres perso quand c'est un DM/HG :) du moment que c'est pas les herooos qui meuureeeent parce que nous, on AIME LES SUSHIS ! [ou plutot on aime Dragôôôôôuneeeet !] BREEEF merci encore et Bisouuus 33.

**Nini : **Merci merci (j'vais rougir, j'vous jure !) Breeef comment ça Mlle Krum elle aime pas le Quidditch ... Je te retourne la question [ça c'est quand on sait pas quoi répondre ^^] naan j'rigole en fait tu verra plus en détail pour la suite mais Mlle Krum a un passé assez sombre et le Quidditch l'a beaucoup fait souffrir ! C'est tout ce que je peux te dire pour l'instaaant ;) Bisous (l)

**BoDiBaBiDiBoU : **A chaque fois je galère à réécriture ton pseudo (la flemme de mettre BoDi....) j'pourrais dire Body[..]BoU la prochaine foiiis ??? S'il te plaiiit je galèèère trop moi :D Naaan j'rigooole ! Merci de ta review et j'espère que tu vas continuer à en mettre plein plein plein des longues des courtes des belles des moches [ah non peut être pas des moches =P] Bisous 33

**Plante-Verteeuuh : **Moi j'dis vive les Sadiquuues :) [on s'fait un petit thé des sadiques le samedi, à midi, avec mes amis (qui reconnait la pub horrible ??) sa te dit ?] MDRRRRR bref pour en revenir à nos BUSES, [euuh la meuf elle se prend pour Hermione ou quoi ?? - Ouuuiiii ! -_-' Au secouurs sortez moi de ce corps !!] Merci de ton avis je ne garantis riiien ;) Bisous (l)

**Dragonia Malefoy : **tu verras bien comme tout(es) les autreeees :D Héhéhéhéhé (sadique, moi ? Nooooon.. Lire dessus pour preuve ^^) merci de ta review 33.

BREF bonne lecture laissez pleins de review comme je les aime : gentilles :) [Ou paaas !!! ]

**Chapitre 7: Ne Jamais dire Jamais. **

J'étais sous la douche lorsque j'entendis Malefoy (Malefoy ?Qu'est-ce-qu'il me voulait celui-là ?) crier :

- GRAAANGEEEER !

A regret, je me dépêchais de m'habiller et de me coiffer . Cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais sortie, et je vus Ginny, qui était assise à côté de Malefoy. Décidément, aujourd'hui, les gens se comportaient d'une trop étrange façon !

- Malefoy, qu'est-ce-que tu lui as fait ? demandais-je, soupçonneuse .

- Rien, Granger , je ne lui ai rien fait ! soupira-t-il, excédé . Elle attendait dehors que tu daignes lui ouvrir la porte mais vu que tu te douchais, je me suis dit que je devais peut-être aller lui ouvrir, j'ai tord ?

J'étais si abasourdie que je devais en avoir la bouche ouverte, car Ginny rit et Malefoy me sourit narquoisement . Bon, j'avais l'air d'une idiote, et alors ? C'était la première fois que je voyais Malefoy faire quelque chose de charitable .

- Malefoy, tu viens de faire ta bonne action de l'année ou quoi ? me moquais-je

- Absolument Granger ... Comme quoi tu n'est pas si conne ! rétorqua Malefoy

- Malefoy aurait-il trouvé un coeur ? demandais-je , Et un cerveau ! C'est la bonne pêche, dis-donc ! répliquais-je

- Mais ma chère Granger, moi, contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas eu besoin de me l'acheter sur eBay, mon cerveau ... Je suis né avec ! Je ne peux ... il me toisa, malheuresement pas en dire de même pour toi !

- Bon, ce n'est pas que votre conversation fort polie m'ennuie, mais Hermione, tu ne devais pas me parler ? se moqua Ginny

- Si, avouais-je . Malefoy, cette conversation n'est pas terminée ! ajoutais-je

- Bien sûr que si, c'est juste que tu as la haine de n'avoir pas su me répondre ... La prochaine fois sera la bonne .... sourit-il narquoisement, pour moi évidemment !

Il sortit de la pièce, toujours très souriant, la démarche souple et agréable à regarder ... Bref, avec (je devais bien l'avouer) la classe des Malefoy .

Ginny riait toujours, je la regardais, soupirais, puis je déclarais :

- C'est à propos de Harry ... (puis, voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, je poursuivis:) il m'a dit que vous vous êtiez disputés à propos de moi ?

- Ah, ça ? Et bien disons juste que Harry a joué le rôle d'un frère surprotecteur et qu'il s'est montré un peu idiot . Mais, je ne lui en veux pas du tout ! D'ailleurs, on a réglé ce problème entre nous mais vu qu'il te conserne un peu ...

- Il ME concerne ? Juste parce que je suis Préfète-en-Chef avec Malefoy ? souris-je

- Non, il TE concerne, parce que ... Attend, Harry ne t'as rien dit ?! s'exclama-t-elle

- Non ... Si ce n'est que vous vous étiez disputés à propos de Malefoy car il avait dit que "si Malefoy me touchait, il était un homme mort"...

- Disons que ... J'ai émi l'hypothèse que tu sortes avec Malefoy . Il ne l'a pas bien prit .

- Moi ? Malefoy ? Ma belle, comme si ça risquait un jour d'arriver ! rigolais-je , Je ne sortirais Jamais avec Malefoy !

- Oh, c'est juste une hypothèse, hein ? Mais quand même, Mione ... Enfin, je veux dire : tu l'as déjà regardé ? demanda-t-elle

- Euh ... Oui, Ginny . Je l'ai déjà regardé, oui .

- Non, mais je veux dire : tu l'as déjà regardé comme s'il n'étais pas un Malefoy ? Comme s'il était juste un mec normal ? Un mec gentil, précisa Ginny

- Enfin, Gin... Malefoy, gentil ? Ginny, même si j'arrivais à l'immaginer normal et gentil ... Je doute qu'il ne soit beau . Mais tu l'as vu, avec ses cheveux blonds platines et ses yeux gris fer qui font peur ? Et puis son air de fouine permanent ...

- Je veux pas débattre, mais je te faisais juste remarquer que Malefoy n'est pas le plus moche de Poudlard ! Bref, je te laisse réfléchir ... On se voit demain au petit-déjeuner !

Ginny était devenue folle . C'était la seule explication possible . Elle avait commencé à dérailler . Malefoy, beau ? N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi pas dire que Mlle Krum est un vampire ?!

Ginny délirait, tout simplement ! Si elle commençait à croire les rumeurs, on étais foutus !

Après une épuisante journée (Métamorphose, double-cours de Potions avec nos chers Serpents, Astrologie et Botanique) je décidais d'aller me coucher .

Je me mis donc en pyjama et dormis merveilleusement bien , même si l'apparition d'un certain Malefoy me troubla quelque peu (je n'avais jamais rêvé d'un Malefoy, encore moins de Drago Malefoy !) et quand mon réveil sonna, j'eus l'horrible impression de ne pas avoir assez dormi .

**oOoOoOo**

- Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ? Comment se passe la cohabitation avec Malefoy ? gloussa Parvati

- Ca va bien et toi ? (question de pure politesse, je me foutais de savoir en réalité comment allait Mademoiselle-Ragots-à-Poudlard) Avec Malefoy ? Ca va, pour l'instant, répondis-je

- Pas trop dur d'être avec Malefoy tout le temps ? gloussa Lavande, C'est pas trop loufoque avec lui ?

- Loufoque ? repris-je , Loufoque ?

Ricanements de la part des deux bécasses, surtout de Lavande qui était super fière d'avoir trouvé ce mot-là Touuuuuute Seuuuule !!

Le mot "loufoque" excepté, dont je décidais de ne pas tenir compte, je pris sur moi-même (il était sept heures et demi et à sept heures et demi, entendre des poulettes glousser..) et répondis :

- Pour l'instant, ça va ... Mais je n'ai pas peur du Grand Méchant Loup tu sais Lavande. Je sais me défendre et Malefoy n'est qu'un imbécile ...

Gloussements de mes congénères de Griffondor . J'avais honte -_-'

- Tu pourrais.... m'arranger un coup avec lui Hermione ? gloussa Parvati .... Il est tellement beauuuu !

J'en ai recraché mon jus de critrouille, je l'avoue . Comme si je pouvais (et comme si je voulais ?) arranger un coup à Parvati avec Malefoy . Ce n'est pas le fait que Parvati serait traîtée comme une conquête de plus de Malefoy, non (alors là elle se débrouille !) ! Mais c'était juste que, Malefoy ? Bon sang, il fallait que les Griffondores se réveillent !! Drago Malefoy a toujours été l'ennemi de toujours des Sang-de-Bourbe (donc de moi), Serpentard a toujours détesté Griffondor (donc moi) et puis ... Question de principes, quoi ?!

Je savais, je disais toujours qu'il fallait surmonter les guerres puériles entre maisons mais je n'avais jamais pensé au fait que surmonter les guerres puériles voulait dire tolérer Drago Malefoy .

**oOoOoOo**

Après avoir dit à Parvati ma (charmante et polie) façon de voir les choses, qui était plus ou moins ce discour :

- Parvati, Malefoy est un homme sans coeur . Une machine à tuer, un mangemort dont la vie est planifiée et ce depuis sa naissance ! Malefoy t'utilisera, comme toutes les autres qu'il a utilisées . Il couchera avec toi, puis t'abandonera sans pitié ! C'est ça que tu veux ? Tu veux juste une partie de jambes-en-l'air ?! Alors va voir Malefoy, vas-y ! Mais si jamais tu t'attend à avoir une véritable histoire d'amour, du romantisme, des sentiments et du bonheur alors n'y vas pas ! Tu sais déjà comment il est, tu sais qu'il ne changera pas, qu'il ne changera jamais ! Arrêtez de vivre dans vos rêves, les filles, santanée Morgane ! Il faut parfois ouvrir les yeux et voir dans la vie que tout n'est pas Rose bonbon ! Je dis pas que tout est noir, mais tout n'est pas rose !

Ce à quoi Parvati à plus ou moins répondu qu'elle ne voulait pas s'attacher, qu'elle voulait juste s'amuser, que moi je "ne connais pas cela, sale petit Rat de laboratoire même pas capable de sortir avec un mec pour rigoler ! "

J'aurais du sentir venir le piège . J'aurais du ! Mais pour une fois, j'ai fait preuve de stupidité , et j'ai rétorqué "On parie que je sais sortir avec un mec ? Que c'est juste parce que je n'ai pas envie d'être une pouffiasse . " ... Le repas s'est cloturé par un "De toute façon comme si quelqu'un voulait de toi, Granger !"

Alors, très dignement, je me suis levée de la table et je suis sortie . Il fallait que je parle, moi, toujours ? Incapable de me la fermer , hein ?

Mais j'étais décidée : j'allais leur montrer que quand Granger veut, Granger a ! Ne jamais m'embêter, ne le savaient-elles pas ?


	8. Chapter 8

**RAR :**

**Comment cela, que ****trois**** Reviews ? Vous me décevez beaucoup ='( . Et savez-vous que quand je suis déçue, mes chapitres sont décevants aussi ? :P**

**La il y a trois types de gens :**

**les premiers, ils vont se dire "Oh la la la Meuuuf elle est complètement tarée ! Vas-y là j'me barre" et ceux-là ils savent pas ce qu'il ratent ... Mais moi je sais !! Il ratent un bon chapitre qui va se faire rapprocher Drago et...**

**ensuite les deuxièmes, ils vont pas lire, donc je sers à rien ... Bon en même temps, j'avoue je sers à rien !**

**Et les Derniers, c'est les meilleurs : C'est mes Revieweuses (eurs) ! Ils vont lire mon chapitre et ils vont être dégoutés ou trop contents, quoi qu'il en soit ils laisseront pleiiins de Reviews !! **

**- Nini : En effet, ça c'est de la Question ... Dans quoi, notre chère Untel-Lo (mwhahahaah les controles me rendent dingo) s'est-elle fourée ?**

**- Virginie01 : Alors toi, je t'aiiiime !! Depuis le début, tu laisse de ces Reviews trop gentilles :P Tout comme moi (héhéhé) . BREF alors merci des compliments, notre Drago il est beau c'est pour ça j'hésite à l'offrir à Hermione :) mais nooon je rigole tu vas bien voir :D**

**- La Pitchoune : Ooooh Merci il est génial ton résumé ... Mais en réalité, j'pensais à un truc sur Youtube :P Sinon merci d'la Review !!**

**RAR PMW :**

**UNE REVIEW ? Sérieux ? Moi je met dix mille ans et j'ai qu'une Review (bouuuh !)**

**Donc merci à Lovejock ! Ca me fait plaisir :P A la prochaine :D**

**BREF sinon j'me demande si à votre avis, je peux poster aussi en même temps ma fic sur Sirius/oC :P**

**" The Queens' Maraudeurs" **

**Elle est sur TwwO :D**

**En esperant que vous aimerez toujours ! **

**Chapitre 8 : Pour un rictus de Malefoy ... **

Harry me fixait, horrifié . Je venais en cinq mots (plus une apostrophe) de lui expliquer la désastreuse scène qui s'était déroulée au petit-déjeuner :

- J'ai fait un pari .

Il n'en revenait toujours pas . Il a été encore plus surpris quand je lui ai parlé du pari . Je pensais que s'il continuait, je croyais que j'allais devoir me vexer : je n'étais pas un rat de bibliothèque ! J'étais sortie avec Vicktor, avec MacLaggen, avec ... Disons simplement que je n'étais pas une croqueuse d'hommes, et comme souvent le font les filles, je n'étais pas sortie avec les garçons que j'aimait car ceux-ci ne m'aimaient pas . Mais maintenant, je savais que si je devais sortir avec quelqu'un, ce serait Ron. J'étais malheureusement toujours amoureuse de lui . Ou bien, j'en étais persuadée . Ron était gentil, drôle ... Il avait tant de qualités !

Harry passa une main devant mon visage et je revint à la réalité :

- Tu me crois incapable de sortir avec un garçon ? demandais-je, Répond sincèrement .

- Euuh... Non ! Enfin, oui ! Noon ! Pas du tout quoi ! Enfin je te sais capable de ...

- Ok, laisse tomber Harry ! soupirais-je, triste

- Salut les gars ! sourit joyeusement Ginny . (Elle ignora mon - Ehhhh ! et poursuivit :) Je vous ai cherchés partout !

- Eh bien, on est là ! Hermione a fait un pari avec Parvati pour dire qu'elle allait sortir avec un garçon, expliqua Harry

- Oh ben ça alors ! Dire que j'ai attendu cette phrase toute ma vie ! HERMIONE !! Enfiiiin ! s'écria Ginny, peu consciente des regards de tous .

- Euh, juste un problème : je suis pas belle, je suis pas intelligente, je suis pas blonde ... J'ai rien pour séduire ! rappellais-je

- Si tu veux je peux te maquiller, te coiffer ? demanda Ginny, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux

- NON ! Je veux montrer à Parvati que même en étant moche, je peux avoir qui je veux ! Même si c'est un mensonge ... ajoutais-je

- Tu pourrais demander à Ron, je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de t'aider .... proposa Harry, un sourire malicieux collé au visage

- Mais tu crois quoi ? Je vais me pointer devant lui et dire : " Saluut Ron ! Ca te dirait de sortir avec moi pour un pari ??? S'il te plaiiiiit !!! " ! Hors de Question ! Je vais perdre mon pari, je vais me ridiculiser et je resterai gravée dans les mémoires en étant : 'le gros rat moche de bibli'

- De toute façon, tu n'es pas moche, simplement un peu ... Banale, quoi ! me rassura Ginny . En plus tu as des yeux marrons exquis ! Et ta bouche est sublime ! Et tu n'es pas grosse, au fait !

- Mais tu es super intelligente en plus ! sourit Harry . Et gentille !

- Quand vous aurez fini la liste de mes qualités, on pourra trouver un moyen que je sorte avec un garçon ? C'est urgent, soulignais-je

- Tu peux demander à Ron ! Ou bien .... HARRY ! J'ai une super idée : tu fais genre tu sors avec Harry ! Je suis gentille je te le prête ! s'illumina Ginny

- Je crois pas non ! Désolée Harry, sans te vexer bien sûr mais imagine je dois l'embrasser ! Voilà on est d'accord, soupirais-je ... Et Ron .... Non !

- Il faudrait que tu sortes avec un mec populaire de Poudlard ! Je fais une liste, harry et toi vous commentez ! me dit Ginny

**oOo**

Voici donc _la Liste des Beaux-Gosses populaires de Poudlard :(commentaires de Harry) [commentaires d'Hermione]_

- Harry Potter (merci mon coeur) [il en faut pour tous les goûts !] (ehhh)

- Drago Malefoy (Hein ? Ginny, tu te sens bien ??) [ T'es malade ou quoi ?? Malefoy ? Il est mignon mais c'est MALEFOY !!!]

- Zacharia Smith (Pardoon ?? T'es sûre que ça va ??) [Euuuh faudrait arrêter de fumer la moquette, ma poulette !]

- Blaise Zabini (encore un Serpentard ? Tu veux tuer Hermione ou quoi ?) [J'avouuue .... Mais il est mignon, au moin !] (QUOI ???)

- Neville Londubat (mort de rire) [Non merci, j'ai déjà donné pour Neville]

- Ron Weasley (aaah ahhh !! HERMIONE !!!) [Je croyais avoir répondu : Non ! Mais j'avouue il est beau]

- Terry Boot (il est gay désolé) [Magnifiquuue ! C'est tellement dommage qu'il soit gay!]

- Anthony Godstein (le mec de Terry) [Sublime aussi ! Les plus beaux sont-ils toujours gays ?]

- Dean Thomas (ouais en plus il est gentil!) [Trèès mignon, mais c'est le mec de Lavande aux dernières nouvelles]

- Seamus Finnigan (heeem) [Ah nooon j'suis pas d'accord !! Il est horrible !!]

**oOo**

- Bon ... Je crois qu'il ne reste plus que : Drago, Blaise, Dean et Ron ! On élimine Dean puisqu'il est maqué, Ron car tu veux pas ... Blaise est le mec de Parkinson.... Donc il te reste DRAGO ! Hermione, tu as trouvé ta victime !! sourit Ginny.

- HEIN ? Malefoy ? T'es malade ou quoii ??? s'étouffa Harry (il ne mangeait pas pourtant !)

- Non mais c'est clair, Ginny est devenue folle ! m'exclamais-je ... Il t'a lancé un sort ? demandais-je, soupçonneuse .

- Qui ? Drago ? Nooon ! Tu deviendrais pas parano, toi ? me sonda Ginny

- Et bien disons juste que quand on connaît Malefoy comme moi, on commence à devenir un peu parano ! accordais-je

- Non et puis Neville ? Sérieusement, Ginny ? s'esclaffa Harry

- Non, répondit-elle, le plus sérieusement du monde . Mais revenons-en à mon petit Drago, voulez-vous ?

- Petit, moi ? Tu t'es vue, la Rouquine ? rit Malefoy, qui venait d'arriver .

- Ehhh ! Elle bouda, puis reprit : Tu nous as entendus ?

- J'ai l'ouïe fine, répondit-il mystérieusement

- Apparement, constatais-je d'une voix narquoise

- Granger, arrête les voix narquoises, ça te va pas du tout ! répondit-il en riant

- Le Jour où tu arrêtera d'afficher ton rictus débile, peut-être que j'arrêterai ? m'exclamais-je, un peu vexée .

- Donc tu as beaucoup de temps, Mione ! remarqua Harry, Le jour où Malefoy arrive sans son sourire d'ours mal bais.. , j'vais rigoler !

- Harry ! le réprimanda Ginny, Désolée, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Malefoy

- Euh... Ginny, depuis quand tu t'excuse devant Malefoy ? m'étonnais-je

- Depuis toujours . Je suis bien élevée, moi, rétorqua-t-elle . Encore désolée, Malefoy !

- Pas grave . J'ai l'habitude, qu'on, tu sais, soit méchant avec moi, sourit-il (narquoisement, bien entendu !)

- Genre fais pas ton " pauvre petit chou" ! Ca marche pas avec moi, soupirais-je .

Décidément, je ne comprenais plus Ginny . D'abord, elle me disait qu'elle trouvait Malefoy beau, ensuite, elle voulait que je sorte avec lui, et pour finir, elle le défendait ! Je n'avais jamais pensé au fait que Ginny n'était pas dans notre année, et donc qu'elle était innocente, par rapport à Malefoy, s'entend . Elle ne savais pas qui c'était, elle ne le connaissait pas, mais du coup, elle ne le détestait pas vraiment . Quoique . En Deuxième année, il l'avait insultée ! Je soupirais, et Malefoy me toisa .

- Mais Ginny, comment se fait-il que tu sois ... Cordiale avec Malefoy ? s'inquièta Harry

- Harry, soupira-t-elle .Parfois, il faut laisser nos différents de côté, parfois il faut avancer, au lieu de rester bloqué sur une dispute . Parfois, il faut grandir . Je ne dis pas qu'il faut être ami avec nos ennemis, mais simplement, il faut les tolérer . Juste... Recommencer. Redonner une nouvelle chance . Et je sais bien que vous vous détestez, mais moi, j'ai décidé de donner sa chance à Malefoy,

- T'es trop gentille, Rouquine ! S'exclama faussement joyeux Malefoy .

- Je sais, La Fouine ! sourit-elle . Je suis tellement sympa !

- Mouais, murmurais-je, pas tellement sûre de pardonner Malefoy .

- Harry, il y a Ron qui t'appelle, se souvint soudain Ginny . Dans la salle commune .

Harry la regarda, soupçonneux . Lui aussi devait se douter que c'était encore un des plan (foireux, ajoutons-le) de sa petite-amie . Mais il ne dit rien, et parti, à la recherche de son meilleur ami . Je restais seule dans le parc avec Ginny et Drago .

- Ginny, je sais pas ce que tu veux mais ... commença Malefoy

- Tu l'appelles Ginny ? m'enquis-je

- Et bien, il me semble que c'est son prénom, me nargua-t-il

- Euh ... rougis-je, Non sérieusement !

- Ouais, me répondi- Ginny . En fait, je voulais pas que Harry ait une crise cardiaque, donc avec lui on s'en tient aux noms de famille ... Mais toi, Hermione ... D'ailleurs, Hermione, Drago, si nous sommes ici, c'est parce que j'ai décidé qu'il était temps d'enterrer la hache de la guerre .

- Puta.., Ginny ! Arrête de parler comme ta Grand-Mère et va au but ! s'impatienta Malefoy

- Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis d'acord avec Malefoy, reconnus-je

- C'est un bon début, sourit Ginny . Maintenant, il faudrait que vous vous appelliez par vos prénoms ?

- Pourquoi j'apellerai Malefoy par son prénom ? demandais-je

- Parce qu'il est temps d'arrêter vos gamineries ! Il est temps d'arrêter de se crier dessus ! Vous habitez ensemble, quoi ?! Il faut arrêter, là ! s'enerva Ginny

- Ok Ok .

Et là, je fus encore plus surprise . Non seulement Ginny désirait que je sois plus ou moins amie avec Malefoy, mais en plus, celui-ci était d'accord ! Quel rêve ! (ou Cauchemard, je ne m'étais pas encore décidée) .

- Hermione ? demanda doucement Ginny

- Hem... Je...

Qu'est-ce-que je pouvais dire ? Si je disais non, Ginny allait me crier dessus, me disant qu'il avait fait des efforts . En plus, il avait dit "oui". Alors que pouvais-je dire, je vous le demande ! C'est sans doute pourquoi j'ai répondu ok . Alors que non ! Je n'étais pas d'accord ! Malefoy (Drago !) avait toujours été détestable avec moi . Il m'avait toujours traîtée de "Sang-de-Bourbe" . Il était tellement étrange, cette année-là . Il me détestait, puis il me sauvait ... Il sortait le soir, mais ne ramenait pas de conquêtes. Il était presque... Gentil ?

Mais je me repris : Malefoy, gentil ?

C'était tellement étrange .

- Génial ! (Ginny était aux Anges) Merci Hermione, Drago ! Je vais aller retrouver Harry . Et Hermione, n'oublie pas la Liste !

- Non... chuchotais-je, consternée . Pas de risques ...

Alors Ginny partit . Et je restais alors seule . Seule avec Malefoy .

Je le regardais alors . Il avait ses jolis cheveux blonds bien coiffés . Son teint était pâle . Son nez semblait plus fin que tous les autres nez que j'avais vu . Sa bouche était rouge, comme quand on mange des Fraises et des Framboises . Et puis, ses yeux . Des beaux yeux gris . Un Gris d'acier, un gris froid, mais un gris qui était si beau que je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de son regard . Et puis, il me regardait dans les yeux, lui aussi .

Et puis, après ce moment où l'on se regardait mutuellement, après ce moment doux et qui nous avait rapprochés, tout changea en un instant .

Dans ses yeux, je vis passer du rouge, je lus du... désir ? Je lus un désir intense . Pourtant, c'était doux . Et tout à coup, Malefoy (DRAGO) se reprit, il se secoua la tête . Il s'éloigna . Il soupira . À cet instant, je vis Drago Malefoy, le garçon le plus beau de tout Poudlard . Je ne vis pas la fouine blonde . Je vis le sublime mystérieux Drago Malefoy .

Il semblait pourtant furieux .

- Euh, Mal... Drago (son nom sonna étrangement familier lorsque je le prononçais) ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? m'enquis-je

- Non, Hermione (son nom sonna encore plus étrangement familier lorsqu'il le prononça), je ne suis fâché, répondit-il

- Ah bon ? le toisais-je . On dirait, pourtant .

- Ok... Je suis furieux, mais pas après toi ! sourit-il sombrement

- Alors, contre qui ?

- Moi, soupira-t-il . Tu sais, Hermione (ouu ça faisait bizarre!), quand tu prend quelque chose que tu ne devrais pas prendre ... Mais que ça t'attire, irresistiblement . C'est dangereux, c'est interdit, mais toi, tu as envie de le faire ... Excuse-moi, je te fais peur !

- Non, mentis-je (en réalité, il faisait VRAIMENT peur).

- Menteuse, sourit-il .

- Bon, j'admet que tu faisait un peu peur... Tu étais.... bizarre ! avouais-je

- Si tu savais à quel point !

Et puis, il s'enfuit . Comme s'il en avait trop dit . Mais moi, j'étais curieuse . Moi, il avait éveillé ma curiosité personnelle, à me dire tout cela ... Oh, Drago, qui es-tu réellement ? Ange ou Démon ? Je ne savais pas, mais j'allais le découvrir, coûte que coûte ! Drago, puis-je enquêter sur toi ? Sans doute pas, mais je le ferais quand même . Ce n'était pas lui qui allait m'en empêcher, si ?

J'entendis un rire au loin . Je pris cela comme un signe du destin : c'était un non .


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey !**

**Comment allez-vous, mes lecteurs préférés ? Bien, j'espère ? Aussi bien que moi, voir mieux. **

**Je remercie mes Revieweuses, tout particulièrement **, Virginie01 (loool j'avoue bon début, je suis contente que ca te plaise toujours, moi les commentaires, j'me suis inspirée dans ma tête de gogole ^^ Bisous) et What Else (Nespresso ! Mon Georges Clooney chériii ^^ mais bref, dsl du retard, heiin ??)

**Sinon, je suis DESOLEE du retard, j'ai pris un peu de retard dans toutes mes fic's mais bon ^^ celle-ci, particulièrement ... Je m'en excuse, mais après faut voir si vous aussi ? Non ? Même quand je dis que j'ai eu pleiiin de controles, j'ai été malade et tout ? Aaah, tout de suite heiin ? ^^ En tout cas, j'espère avoir tout plein de reviews, parce que j'aime vos Reviews, moi ^^ ....**

**Et je vous aime aussi, infiniment.**

**Carla B. (la honte, je sais.)**

_Et puis, il s'enfuit . Comme s'il en avait trop dit . Mais moi, j'étais curieuse . Moi, il avait éveillé ma curiosité personnelle, à me dire tout cela ... Oh, Drago, qui es-tu réellement ? Ange ou Démon ? Je ne savais pas, mais j'allais le découvrir, coûte que coûte ! Drago, puis-je enquêter sur toi ? Sans doute pas, mais je le ferais quand même . Ce n'était pas lui qui allait m'en empêcher, si ?_

_J'entendis un rire au loin . Je pris cela comme un signe du destin : c'était un non ._

**Chapitre Neuvième : Eeet ...On applaudit Drago !**

Je soupirai. Il ne m'aidait vraiment pas ! Bien sûr, je savais qu'il ne me dirait rien, je n'étais pas aussi idiote que ça . Mais je m'attendais à ce qu'il, étant trop furieux, laisse échapper une parole . Qui m'aiderait . Drago Malefoy, qui es-tu, vraiment ? Je ne trouverai sans doute pas, pas aussi rapidement . Cela m'agaçait .

Mais après tout, c'était vrai : que savais-je de lui ? A part qu'il était beau, que ses yeux étaient gris, que ses cheveux étaient blonds, qu'il était un Serpentard ... Que savais-je ? Rien. Il avait cette drôle de lumière dans ses yeux quand il me voyait dans les couloirs . Moqueuse, mais également soucieuse . Il avait son sourire ironique, qu'il ne quittait pas .

Et puis, ce désir ...

C'était incompréhensible . Et plutôt effrayant . J'étais devenue, amie, ou du moins, _cordiale_ avec Drago. En une semaine, on s'était parlés, sans s'insulter, sans se détester . J'avais même apprécié sa culture . Il était intelligent, je devais l'avouer . Comme s'il avait passé une éternité à lire . Décidément, je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises .

Désormais, nous nous appelions par nos prénoms, et il était d'une courtoisie rare . Mais je n'oubliais pas : c'était un Mangemort . _Qui m'avait laissé la vie sauve, _me soufflait une petite voix . Quand je le questionnais sur cet épisode, il me demandait simplement si je regrettais . J'étais forcée d'admettre que non, j'étais heureuse d'être vivante .

Et j'avais un certain _pari_ à gagner . Plus j'y pensait, plus je me sentais stupide . Bien sûr, non, je n'étais pas moche . J'étais banale, simplement . Et les garçons n'aimaient pas les filles trop intelligentes . Ils n'aimaient pas le genre de filles qui offre des agendas à leurs meilleurs amis . Ils n'aimaient pas les filles qui n'avait pas tellement d'amies filles . Les garçons n'aimaient pas les filles comme moi . J'étais la meilleure amie, uniquement . Ron ...

- Hermione, tu rêvasse ? sourit Harry

- Mais enfin, Her-mignnone ! Tu n'est pas souvent là, en ce moment, remarqua Ron

- Mais enfin ! N'importe quoi ! Je passe mes journées avec vous deux, soupirais-je

- Oui, mais tu es ... Comment dire ? Dans la lune, dans les nuages, pas sur terre . Allô, la terre appelle Hermione ? rigola Ron

- J'ai ... Désolée.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi l'être, Hermione, chuchota doucement Harry . C'est bien, de rêver .

- C'est beau, de Rêver . Tant qu'on le peut encore, ajouta Ron

- Ca te fais du bien, déclara Harry. Et nous voulons que tu sois bien .

- Moi, je crois que c'est Drago ! s'exclama une rouquine qui venait d'arriver .

- Sérieusement, Ginny ? s'esclaffa Ron

- Tu l'appelles Drago, nota Harry

- Je suis très sérieuse, Ron, éluda Ginny. Hermione, depuis qu'elle connaît mieux Malefoy, a changé . Elle rêve, elle sourit mystèrieusement, elle cherche quelque chose, elle sourit encore ... On dirait une gosse le matin de Noël .

- Dois-je rappeller ma présence ? demandais-je. Je ne suis pas.. Je n'ai.. Je n'ai pas changé !

- Hermione, murmura tendrement Ginny, même Ron a remarqué, ce qui n'est pas peu dire .

- Ginny, je ...

- Ne dis rien .

Je m'éloignais de mes amis . Ginny était si étrange en ce moment. Elle essayait de... Me faire sortir avec Malefoy ? Quelle drôle d'idée !

Je réfléchissais encore à ses mots, quand je me rendis compte que j'étais arrivée devant le tableau de mes appartements . J'entendais des voix, qui provenaient de l'autre bout du couloir.

- Elle se doute de quelque chose, Drago, murmura une voix mélodieuse d'une jeune fille.

- Je sais ! s'énerva ce dernier

- Il faudrait que tu fasse plus attention, avec _elle._ Et avec Hermione, ajouta avec tendresse la voix de la jeune fille.

- Hermione... soupira Drago, Hermione.

Les deux personnes se rapprochaient, je décidais de rentrer dans ma chambre. J'entendais en boucle la douceur avec laquelle Drago et son _amie_ (?) prononçaient mon prénom. C'étaient des voix mélodieuses, harmonieuses, sublimes. Si on m'avait demandé à qui elle appartenaient, j'aurais utilisé le mot "divinités" . Mais ils étaient loin de ça. Je soupirai, encore. J'en avais assez ! J'allais aller le voir, j'allais lui demander des explications. Je voulais savoir !

J'allais dans la salle commune . Bien sûr, il était là . Beau, élégant, majestueux, et il m'attendait .

- Oui ? demanda-t-il, narquois

- J'aimerais ... Te poser des questions.

- Apparemment, sourit-il

- Tu es ... Bizarre, commençais-je. Pas forcément en mal, je sais pas ! Juste ... Bizarre.

- Ce n'est pas une question, à ce qu'il me semble...

- Non . Mais ... Pourquoi ? demandais-je

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai changé ? Pourquoi je suis "gentil" ? Pourquoi je t'apelle Hermione ? Pourquoi j'ai parlé à McGonagal ? Pourquoi je t'ai laissé la vie sauve ? Pourquoi malgré le fait que je t'ai toujours détestée, pourquoi, pourquoi je te parle ? s'exclama-t-il . Parce que, Hermione, j'ai changé ! Mais pas en bien ! J'étais plus intelligent, avant . Je me protégeais, je te protégeais ... Mais je suis égoïste, j'avais envie de changer ! J'avais envie de t'appeller Hermione, de parler à McGonagall, envie que tu restes en vie, envie de te parler ! C'est mal, je le sais ! Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de...

- Tu dois te douter que je n'ai rien compris, Drago, murmurais-je

- Je sais . Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas te répondre. Il faut que... Tu cherches . Parlons de toi, un peu ! rit-il, changeant le ton de la conversation

- Je ne suis pas très intéressante, moi, déclarais-je, gênée.

- Au contraire ! Ginny m'a parlé (J'allais la tuer, pensais-je) d'une liste (Décidément, la tuer à petit feu. Qu'elle souffre !) continua-t-il, des beaux garçons de Poudlard ! Je figure dedans, apparemment !

- C'est Ginny qui l'a faite ! me défendis-je, La liste.

- Et toi... Tu n'es pas d'accord ? rit-il . Tu ne me trouves pas beau ? Même pas un tout petit peu ?

- Si ... rougis-je, si.. Tu es beau. Voilà, tu es content ?

- Très ! assura-t-il .

- Tu veux aussi que je t'applaudisse ? persiflais-je *

- J'adorerais ! Mais Mlle Granger ne s'abaisserait pas à cela ! me défia-t-il

- Pff ! Genre, je vais t'applaudir, Mr Malefoy ! répondis-je, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- C'est vrai que tu as déjà un pari à tenir ! lança-t-il, sur le ton de la conversation. Puis, il sourit quand je rougis .

- Qui t'as dit ça ? Ginny, grimaçais-je

- C'est mon amie .. Et je dois dire que j'arrive à deviner ce qu'elle pense très simplement ! ajouta-t-il, moqueur .

- Moi aussi, j'y arrive. C'est tellement facile, avec elle ! Elle est transparente. Un vrai livre ouvert ! conclus-je

- Bien tenté, ta façon de détourner la conversation ... Tu dois te trouver un petit ami ?

- Ouais, avouais-je, pénaude

- Et Ginny me trouve parfait ! rigola-t-il

- Mais pas moi, je te rassure, le narguais-je

- Oh ! Je suis vexé ! sourit-il ironiquement. Sérieusement, si tu veux, je peux t'aider !

- Tu vas faire comme si on sortait ensemble ? Pff ! Je veux bien te respecter, mais on est pas vraiment amis, toi et moi, rappellais-je

- Justement ! Oh, écoute, je sais bien que tu es amoureuse de la Belette, et que donc les amis.. Bref, je te propose qu'on s'affiche, une semaine, au plus, pour montrer à Parvati qu'elle a tord... proposa-t-il

- Qu'est-ce-que tu y gagne ? Et moi ?

- Toi, le plaisir d'avoir gagné le pari contre Parvati, et moi ... Le plaisir de voir la tête de Parvati quand on va aller se promener main dans la main !! Je ne l'aime pas tellement, expliqua-t-il

- Apparemment. Mais un seul problème : nous ne sommes toujours pas amis ! rétorquais-je. Je n'embrasse pas n'importe qui !

- Moi, n'importe qui ? Je suis Drago Malefoy, ma belle. Réveille-toi, je suis LE beau gosse de Poudlard, Potter excepté. Et Terry et Anthony mais bon... Bref, On est pas amis, c'est encore mieux : on risque pas d'être gênés ou quoi après ! sourit-il, tout fier

- Bon, j'avoue que ça part d'une bonne intention... Donc, Merci. Mais je crois que je vais m'en abstenir, Beau Gosse, répliquais-je.

Ses yeux rieurs et un brin séducteurs laissèrent place à une véritable fureur ... Il s'éloigna rapidement de moi, puis soupira et claqua la porte de sa chambre . Qu'avais-je encore fait ? Rien d'autre que refuser, particulièrement poliment, une proposition insencée ... Décidément, Drago était très très étrange. Mais ciel, magnifiquement beau .


End file.
